ssxwikipeakcentralfandomcom-20200215-history
Eddie Wachowski
I'm real, it's everything else that's unreal. Edward 'Eddie' Wachowski is a character of SSX Tricky. He returned as a cheat character in SSX 3 and is mentioned by Dj Atomika in SSX Blur. David Arquette |- ! style="background-color: rgb(255, 153, 0);"|Gender | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"| Male |- ! style="background-color: rgb(255, 153, 0);"|Eye Color | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"|Unknown |- ! style="background-color: rgb(255, 153, 0);"|Hair Color | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"|Orangeish |- ! style="background-color: rgb(255, 153, 0);"|Nickname(s) | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"|The Kid |- ! style="background-color: rgb(255, 153, 0);"|Friend(s) | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"| Elise Riggs (SSX Tricky-3) |- ! style="background-color: rgb(255, 153, 0);"|Enemie(s) | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"| Moby Jones (Tricky) |- ! style="background-color: rgb(255, 153, 0);"|Romantic | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"| N/A |} SSX Tricky Bio A fearless, funny, tenacious, goof ball: words that describe Eddie "The Kid" Wachowski, a new rider on the SSX World Circuit, and the first to come from the gravity-based rush of street luge. Eddie may not be pretty, but he is FAST. He is a fountain of trivia and pop culture references, and seems to be stuck in the Seventies. People call him "The Kid" because he looks and acts younger than his nineteen years, but he is sharp and quick-witted, and won't back down from anyone. DNA *'Nationality:' American *'Height: '''5'7" *'Weight:' 160 lbs *'Age:' 19 *'Blood Type:' B *'Rider Style:' Freestyle *'Alternate Sport:' Street Luge *'Motto:' "Try anything once" *'Dream Date:' Pamela Zoolalian *'Friend:' Elise *'Enemy:' Moby *'Favorite Movie:' Enter the Dragon *'Favorite Reading:' Behold a Pale Horse *'Favorite Music:' 70's Rock *'Favorite Course: Merqury City *'Favorite Trick: '''Coffin Roll *'Greatest Strength: Speed *'Greatest Weakness:' Gear *'Other Hobbies:' Computer hacking/programming Interview Q''':What is your favorite course? Merqury City totally float my boat. On my board or my street luge rig - snow or pavement - I have that track totally DIALLED. '''Q:What is your sickest trick and why? Coffin Roll. It's an old school skateboard trick, where you like, lie down on the board, just like street luge, and like, close your eyes and fold your hands across tweak - I kinda like barrel roll it. I'll be like spinning in the grave if I don't pull it off. Q''':If you didn't snowboard, what would you be doing? I'd probably be in jail for hacking some top-secret defense computer, like Area 51 or something. '''Q:Have you made any friends on the tour? Enemies? Oh sure. We like, travel from place to place together, so you know, you hook up with people and get tired of others. Like at first, Elise was like that, you know? I thought she was kind of fake, but I got to know her, and she digs the fact that I'm a programmer and stuff. Q''':What is your greatest strength? Weakness? Speed, man. I live for it. I don't wanna sound all Kung Fu like, but I seek it out, and it seeks me out. '''Q:Ok, weakness? Man, it's my gear. I'm not blaming it, I'm just saying I don't know when to lay off pr be like less harsh with it. Q''': Tell us about your worst wipeout/injury. I was a street luge ball that got me stated in snowboarding AND it happened on the Merqury City track. It was like, almost winter, and they were closing the track to get it ready for boarding. I lost it on this turn where the junk bus is, and skidded on my butt for so long I wore through my clothes and about an inch of skin. I hit this pile of snow from like the first dump of the year, and I just sat there because it felt SOOO good. '''Q:Are you keeping it real? Tell us how. I'm real, it's everything else that's unreal. Q': What do you do when your not snowboarding? Every time we get to a new place on the tour, I try to find the coolest record stores, or like, thrift stores. I like scoring cool old vinyl, REAL Hawaiian shirts, and like old uniforms and stuff. If I find an old courier uniform, sometimes I'll like try to sneak into super high-tech companies and try and get passwords and stuff. But I probably shouldn't talk about that... 'Rivalry System Rank Video Outfits Voice Actors *David Arquette - SSX Tricky (2001) Relationships with Others Elise Riggs Elise and Eddie have been hinted to have a strong friendship throughout the games' history. In SSX Tricky, when first asked about making any friends on the tour so far, Eddie openly admits how he once felt about Elise; thinking Elise was fake, two face,and "not real". But once he got to know her, he learned that she's actually a real person and not all fake. However, when asked about friends, Elise responds with "I didn't come here to make friends." - pointing out the tour was a competition. Despite her brutal respond, she had Eddie listed as her rider partner in SSX 3, in two years SSX Tricky. Other then the interviews, both encourage each other before a race, commenting on how they will finish the race, together. Although there is a five year age difference, Elise and Eddie are close friends throughout the game's series. Reception In the 2010 Character Poll held by EA SPORTS, Eddie came in seventh place for favorite character and most wished returning character for SSX (2012). Others includes: Kaori, Mac, Moby, Zoe, Psymon, and Elise. Category:Characters